clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mabel Mongrel Klan
THIS IS THE NEW TALK PAGE FOR ALL MABEL MONGROL KLAN MEMBERS, LIVE OR FICTIONAL. HERE IS WHERE WE DISCUSS OUR PROJECTS AND STUFF LIKE THAT. MAYBE LATER I WILL GET A FORUM. FOR NOW, THIS IS THE PLACE. MEMBERS OF THE GROUP, UNITE! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) [[User talk:Alex001|'Mabel, the lord of hope, death, and evilitinity will serve us the love we need for any of our fancies. We would like Her Highness to sign on the Q & A Session box.']]. By the way, I've cleared up some names for their inexistance and whatnot. There are now blank positions for those who would like to be promoted. Poponots-Tauwewe quit the group voluantarilly, instantly making KingH10 a Teacher's Assistant for the while being. They'll be up for grabs until June 7. Any disputes, comment here! I wanna join! WOOT WOOT MABEL! BOOYAH FOREVER! :Another member is always great! You will start off as a fan. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Can my puffle join? Hi Mabel! It's me, Maddieworld. Im just sorta asking if my puffle babypuff can join. 'Cause she really wants to join. Okay. You could! P.S., TSP is in charge, not Mabel. ----Alex001 ♦ 10:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I would love to join. Can I please join? My character is 12yz12ab. --12yz12ab Talk to me 23:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :12yz12ab:Can i join?--12yz12ab Buy an invention here. Sorry for the late response. Of COURSE you could join! The more, the merrier Mabel would be~ 0_0 I fell outfriended by this Klan, But then again i think Mabel hates me....I think....I jsut hope i can be her friend one day....IM NOT A YELLOW PUFFLE!!!!!!!! No I wont join but can i be a ally? -Chor Flames Inferno (Yay Mabel!) Yes. You may join the Klan as an ally. Just indicate yourself as 'undercover agent', because that's another name for allies, I guess... Joining Hello TS, Now that my puffle has let my Mabel loving secret out, I can finally join. If you have no idea what I am talking about please see this page. So, please, may I join? Also, here is my Mabel picture Yes! You could join. I may not be TS...but here's my opinion. Wait till TS has his say.----Alex001 ♦ 10:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I wish to join you I wanna join you guys I am a huge fan of Mabel and I offered her to join my army --Flywish (Click here to talk) Flywish, asking her to join just puts her in danger, Would a Mabel fan endanger there lady? No. Unless the MMK wants Mabel hurt daily by Darktan SAY NO. -Xorai Xorai why dotn you egt off hsi back already!!!!! ^^^%&*(^(*(^&! -Corai si in Mabel mode!! You could join, Flywish. You could! ----Alex001 ♦ 10:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Fudd wants to be promoted. Fudd wants a promotion. Can he get one? -User:XTUX345 --User:XTUX345 18:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Of course. Anyway, Fudd is quite loyal to Mabel. ----Alex001 ♦ 10:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) KingH10 wants to join Can KingH10 be a Undercover Member? KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 06:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely! ----Alex001 ♦ 10:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Can KingH10 be promoted? Can KingH10 be promoted to Teacher's Assistant? He is a spy and is great friends with the Masters. KingH10 ;^) I'MMA ROLLBACK! 22:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Dan Hey TSP and Alex! How are you? I was wondering If I could be promoted. Also, if you want to watch WHAT?!? tonight, I just got a new big screen TV. Can 12yz12ab be promoted? He watches WHAT?!? in his freetime twice a week and he decorates his lab purple on Mabel's birthday.--12yz12ab Talk to me 19:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Kicking out of Klan vote. (In-Universe) Should we kick members who aren't active out of the group? Vote below. For * Against * People being kicked out * Barkjon * Babypuff * Willie Watt All of them will become blank poisitions, avaliable for a week. Feel free to add or remove anyone. -- Can Teacher's Assistant promote? Well, can we? -- Ask TSP. I'm not really in charge of the group for now... That's My Fanclub! I support the Mabel Mongrell Club! Me, too! I want to join! #Rosoark (talk) 21:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC)